


Black Eyes, Black Bruises

by lunarcorvid



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Rating will eventually change, The Void, may add smut idk, more tags/characters to come, outsider being creepy yet again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo's had just about enough of that black-eyed bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes, Black Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> i was so hyped about dishonored 2 at e3 so i decided to write another dishonored fic!

Corvo's had just about enough of that black-eyed bastard.

 

And yet, he longed for every time he would wake up in the Void. Some part of him got a little bit excited whenever he found one of his shrines. Even as The Outsider delivered his cryptic message, he'd find himself transfixed. 

It was a relatively normal night for Corvo. He read with Emily until she fell asleep, and later bid the rest of the Loyalists goodnight as he made his way to bed.

As he fell asleep, his room grew cold and made him shiver. Soon, he found himself in the Void again. Corvo was confused. Nothing particularly interesting happened (at least, nothing that would catch The Outsider's attention). He couldn't tell whether he was feeling dread, excitement, or a weird combination of the two. Probably the last one.

As always, he cautiously made his way to where the Outsider usually lingers, only to find that he wasn't there waiting for him. Corvo sighed. Then, without warning, the Outsider materialized directly behind where Corvo was standing. Corvo turned to face the Outsider, unfazed.

"So what's this little meeting about, then?" Corvo asked, trying to sound irritated but failing.

"You tell me." Said the Outsider, looking at Corvo knowingly.

Corvo felt his cheeks burning. He knew.

The corner of the god's mouth rose in a smirk. "My dear Corvo, did you truly think I wouldn't notice? The way that mortal heart of yours beats just a little faster whenever you see one of my shrines, the way that you stare intently as if enchanted by my words..." He trailed off. He got closer to Corvo, until his face was mere inches from the mortal's. "Absolutely **nothing** escapes my notice, Corvo." The god said firmly.

Corvo's breath hitched at his words, feeling a shudder run down his spine. Even in the cold haze surrounding them, Corvo felt like he was burning. Who knew a 4,000 year old deity could make him feel like _this_? He didn't know how to respond. But he knew he didn't want this to stop. Somehow the Outsider knew this, too.

The Outsider trailed his fingers down to the mark on Corvo's left hand. His mark. Gently, he grasped Corvo's hand and rubbed the cool pads of his fingers over it. Corvo winced. It felt burning hot. But he sighed as the hot mellowed into a gentle warmth that flowed into his body. It felt unbearably tender and sweet in such a cold, harsh place. It was so unlike the Outsider that for a moment, Corvo forgot where he even was.

Even though they stood in the Void like this for a long time, the Outsider seemed distant. Almost as if he was... nervous?

Soon, they separated from each other. "You know your mission, Corvo. I shall not keep you from it." The Outsider said. Corvo couldn't read his tone.

 

Corvo woke up with a pounding headache the next morning and a certain god on his mind. He greeted everyone in the pub as usual, and went up to check on Emily, who was cheery as ever.

Even as she giggled, she noticed something off about Corvo. "Corvo, is something wrong?"

Corvo was caught off guard by Emily's question. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." He said.

Emily studied his expression a bit longer. "Did you have a strange dream last night?" she asked.

"More or less." Corvo responded.

"Yeah, I get those a lot too. Some of them get pretty scary." Emily said, "But at least there's this nice man in my dreams who talks to me!"

Corvo wouldn't exactly describe him as "nice." After a few more minutes of conversation, he had to leave. Samuel was waiting at shore for him. They greeted each other in a friendly manner.

"So, you ready to go? Shouldn't be too long a ride, it's only two or three miles along the coastline." Said Samuel.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Corvo said as he climbed into the boat. "This should be fun."


End file.
